Digimon: Reconstruction
by Xodios
Summary: Revised Fic that I posted when I first joined FF 3 years ago. Somewhat a RVB and Digimon Xover. Davis is a super soldier working for the U.S. government under project Digi-Freelancer and has to track down this META before it to late. WILL RESUME LATER.


**Chapter 1**

**By A.O.D**

_Ok, I did post the fiction up when I was a n00b here on . I took it down because I got bored with it but after thinking for a while, I thought that it would be unfair to take down a fic that some people might of enjoyed. This has been edited from the original version. Maybe in time, I will come back to it and finish it. Who knows._

Enjoy.

**Digimon: Reconstruction**

* * *

It has been almost ten years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and every one has moved on with their lives. Ken and Yolie have been dating all through out their college years and are planning to be married soon. T.K has become one of Japan's number one authors due to his wide release of his stories involving the DigiDestined saving the digital world. Kari just graduated college and is about to start teaching as a kindergarten teacher for Odaiba. Codey is taking lawyer courses during his freshmen year of college and is starting to date a girl named Taylenne.

Davis and Veemon, on the other hand, moved to America just three months after the defeat of Malomyotismon. After finishing high school, he signed up for the Army to get money he needed for college but when the Pentagon saw his files on his encounter with MaloMyotismon, they reassigned him to a top secret program call Project Digi-Freelancer. The program was designed to keep balance between to two worlds, even if it meant killing people or digimon. Only three hundred soldiers and their digimon signed up or were assigned to this program, only fifty and their digimon survived the harsh training. Davis was the top soldier out of all of them and became a Master Sergeant by the end of his training, but in the program he is not called by his real name or his rank, only his code name. Code name: Agent Washington.

* * *

**Country: United States**

**Location: Classified**

**Date: August 15, 2008**

**Time: 6:00 a.m**

His room was dark and quiet; Davis was sleeping peacefully in his bed at outpost Eagles Nest until he was awakened by a loud beeping noise coming from his desk. A D-Terminal could be seen beside his Microsoft XP computer beeping and flashing. Veemon was already there and reading the message before Davis could even get up from his bed. He could see a huge smile that reached from ear to ear on Veemon.

"Davis," yelled Veemon while he was jumping on his stomach. "We just got a message from Ken and he said that everyone is getting together for his wedding. He also asked if you would be his best man."

"What? Let me see that," exclaimed Davis as he took the D-Terminal away from Veemon.

_Davis,_

_Yolei and I are going to getting married in two weeks. I was hopping that you would be here to be my best man. Everyone is going to be there. Also Tai and Izzy want everyone to be here for some meeting. There's something up but they wont tell us unless every one is here, that includes you. Anyway, e-mail me back when you make up your mind._

_Ken_

_P.s How was your "tour in IRAQ"?_

Davis just stared at the message. He couldn't believe that his best friend was getting married so soon but he knew that he needed to ask the Director if he can go. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his forehead.

"Davis can we please go, I really miss them." begged Veemon.

"We'll ask the Director if we can go but in the mean time we need to go and see Lopez, he says that he has a new armor upgrade for me and a little surprise for us.", said Davis while he was heading to his closet. He pulled out his working uniform and brought it with him to the bath room. After a hot shower and a cup of coffee from his small kitchen, he was wide awake. He went to his computer to pick up his D-3 and D-Terminal but stopped and realized something was different.

"V, Did you put the Terminal back by the computer?" Davis asked.

"No" Veemon responded, "I was eating breakfast. Why?"

Before Davis could reply, he felt something wrap around his throat and started to choke him. Davis looked over at Veemon to see if he was going to help him but it turned out that he was in a fight of his own with another attacker. On instinct he hunched over to flip his attacker over him and onto the floor, pulled out his switch blade knife and jump on his assassin putting the knife up to his throat. When he looked at his attacker's face, he realized who it was.

"Allison? What are you doing in my room and how long have you been in here?" Davis asked while he was getting off of her.

Allison was the programs top sharp shooter and hottest girl around. She was about five feet and nine inches tall. She had an average looking body but had the most beautiful face Davis had ever seen. Her silky black hair reached down more than half way between her neck. Her face looked like a high school teenager even though she was twenty-three. Her digimon was a Darkgatomon, she looked like Kari's Gatomon except she was black. Ever since their training when they entered the program, she always had here eyes on Davis and over time, he began to like her. For two years they have been going out and every time there was a mission, they always got to do it together. Even their digimon got along with each other.

"Well," Allison replied as she was getting up. "I was going to surprise you when you woke up but that dame communicator of yours went off so I decided to wait until you got out of the shower. Anyway, now that's over with are you going to say good morning honey or ….." Allison was interrupted by a pair of lips planted on her cherry flavor lips. Sadly for her, it lasted only two second.

"Alison, how much do you know?" questioned Davis.

"That your friend was getting married and he wants you to be his best man. I forgot about the rest. So when do we get packing?" Allison replied back.

Davis sighed in irritation, "Allison, I still need to ask the Director if I even can go. I'll ask him if you and Blackgatomon can come also."

Allison was about jumped with joy then realized that Veemon and her digimon were still fighting.

"BG!" yelled Allison. "You can let go of V now." She looked over her shoulder to see her Darkgatomon on top of Veemon, French kissing him. "What the hell are you to doing?"

Blackgatom jumped off of Veemon blushing vigorously.

"Nothing!" Darkgatomon said.

"Come Ally, their in love with each other like you and I." Davis said to his girlfriend. "Well I'll be right back okay? They need Veemon and I at the Armory for a little bit. How about you go to the shooting range and I'll get you when I talk to the Director."

"Fine.", Allison pouted to her self. "But I want you to come straight to me after your done."

"Deal" Davis said to her before he went out the door and straight into a six foot tall blond hair guy with a Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Morning Willis" Davis said in a cheerful voice.

"Davis for the last time, stop calling me Willis. Call me by my code name, why do you think we have them. ", replied an annoyed Willis. " And will the both of you stop talking so loud, I can hear you half way down the hall."

"I'll bear that in mind, Agent Colorado." Davis said in an intimidating voice. "How are Terriermon?"

"Doing great" yawned Terriermon.

"Whatever man. Now get going or your going to be late" Willis said With out being told twice, Davis was already down the hall and out for sight with Veemon. Allison was heading to her room with Blackgatomon when Willis tapped on her shoulder.

"Has he popped the question yet?" Willis asked Allison.

Allison just sighed and said, "No, not yet. I just don't understand what's holding him back."

"Well Agent Nevada don't forget that he had a crush on a girl for almost his entire childhood and every time he asked her out, she rejected him. Maybe he is still getting over her, just give him a little more time." Willis said to Allison as he was walking back to his room leaving Allison standing in the hallway.

"When I meet this childhood crush" hissed Allison. "I'm going to break her."

Darkgatomon was pulling on her pant leg trying to get her attention.

"Allison lets go and get packing. Just forget about her."

Allison smiled and went to her room with Darkgatomon in her arms.

* * *

Davis was walking down the corridor with Veemon by his side until he came up to a door that could fit a semi that had Armory imprinted in black letters. After the fingerprint and eye scans, the doors opened to revile a football stadium size room with weapons and old armor that were hanging from the wall. In the middle of the room was a Latino man in his early thirties inspecting and cleaning a sniper rifle. Parts were neatly arranged on the desk for the rifle and a tall green tool box labeled Sniper Rifle Parts was wide open.

"Señor Washington" Lopez said while he was putting away the parts. "Do you have your D-3 and D-Terminal with you?"

"Yes", replied Davis.

"Bring them here please" Lopez said as he was pulling out his labtop. Davis handed him his digivice and terminal wondering what he was doing.

As Lopez was attaching the terminal and digivice to the computer Davis asked,"So, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm uploading the armor upgrade to your digivice. As for the D-Terminal, the Digi-eggs are also receiving an upgrade. I was ordered by the Director to give you the first upgrade." Lopez explained to Davis. "Now you can blend in with the crowd and when there is trouble, you say MOJINER Armor Energize and your armor will appear on you. Here give it a shot." Lopez said as he tossed the Digivice to Davis.

"Okay here goes nothing. Mojiner Armor Energize!" Davis yelled. And the next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a white light. After the light faded, he could see the inside of his MARK-VII helmet with the radar and shield readings. He looked down at his arm and legs to see that his entire body was covered with his black special-ops armor. Davis then saw that his digivice and terminal were missing.

"Uh Lopez, where is the digivice" Davis asked in a worried voice.

"The digivice and terminal are in you HUD. As you can see in the lower right hand corner of you HUD there are three Digi-eggs." Lopez said to Davis. "Just think on what egg you want to use in battle and say what you usually say when you want Veemon to Armor-Digivolve; the suit will do the rest. Veemon's digi-armor will also become Mojiner armor but we haven't tested it out yet. To put away the armor say "De-armorgize" and you should go back to normal."

"De-armorgize" yelled Davis. Another white light engulfed him and he was back to his normal self. He turned to Lopez and asked. "So Lopez, What was the third Digi-egg?"

"That amigo is the Golden Digi-egg of Miracles. It seems that since you used the egg twice, it remained hidden in your terminal. It took me a while to hack it but like other firewalls, nothing can stop my computer skills!" Lopez replied.

"Cool. Thanks Lopez, I'll see you some other time." Davis said as he waved good-bye. After Davis and Veemon left the Armory, they headed toward the other side of the facility which took about 45 minutes to reach a Heavy enforced door with Director imprinted with blue letters. Davis knocked on the door a few times and waited until the door opened automatically.

"Come in" said a monotone voice. Davis and Veemon entered the twenty foot by twenty five foot room that had ten computer monitors around a desk. When they approached the desk, the doors closed and lock up with a faint click. A man was going through reports on the Freelancers; his face could barely be seen even with all the light from the computer

"Agent Washington," said the Director. "What is the occasion that you are here?"

"Sir," Davis said with a salute. "With your permission, I would like to take a leave of absence for three weeks. My best friend is getting married in Japan and they are having a get together with the older digi-destine. I have not seen them for almost ten years, sir."

"Permission Granted Agent Washington." said the Director. "But while you're in Japan, I have an assignment for you. Here have a look at this." the Director said in his monotone voice as he turned one of his computers around to Davis. "This is a video log from one of our recovery agents. There seems to be an increase of kidnappings in your home town. The children that were kidnapped have a similarity among each other. Do you want a hint? Here's a picture and think back a long time ago."

Davis looked at the picture that popped up on his screen. The individual was a teenage girl with short brown, and then it clicked inside his head. It was that girl that was planted with a dark spore when the gang tried to take down Malomyotismon.

"All the abducted kids were part for the Malomyotismon incident, am I right?" Davis asked.

"Correct. Now take a look at the video log." said the Director.

Davis looked at the computer with the video. It showed a man with blue recovery armor walking through a park in the middle of the night. He and the guy with the camera were inspecting an area where there was a struggle. As they were inspecting the area the blue recovery agent came across a tree where there was a message on it, when the camera got closer to the tree the message became clear in the moon light it read WE ARE THE META. The next thing Davis saw was the blue agent flying across the park. When the camera guy turned to face the attacker, a grenade like object exploded in front of his knocking him to the ground. As the camera became into focus, a man with one of the E.V.A helmets in white armor could be seen walking toward the agent. The video ended be for he got to the agent.

"As you can see, this "Meta" is highly dangerous. We believe that he is also responsible for the attacks on our Freelancers. That explosion was caused by a grenade launcher which used to belong to Agent Arizona's. We have conducted an investigation of the area of the attack and the video. So far, we think the Meta has the time distortion unit from Wyoming, over shield unit from North Dakota, the E.V.A HUD from Maine, and got the second cloaking device from Agent Florida. All agents are hospitalized as we speak."

"Any leads on where this Meta person is?" asked Davis, leaning in to the screen.

"Not at the moment." said the Director. "Which reminds me, Agent South Dakota is stationed there in Japan. I already informed her about the situation about the Meta. You and Allison will team up with here and find it."

"Sir, I must object." exclaimed Davis. "You and I both know Agent South is not the most...companionable soldier in the program. She is still dealing with those side effects from the A.I. infusion process."

"We agreed Washington that we will never talk about that incident ever again." the Director said sternly, "The Sub-committee might have bugs here and I do not want anyone to know the greatest mistake in this program experienced at the beginning of its birth. Am I clear?

"Crystal." replied Davis

"Now," said the Director. " You and Allison will go to Japan and meet up with South. I expect you take a week on this Davis, don't fail me."

"I won't sir." said Davis as he got up from his chair and gave the Director a salute.

"Your dismissed but before you go" said the Director, reaching into his desk and pulled out a small metal box, "I have some thing for you."

* * *

**Country: Japan**

**Location: Odaiba**

**Date: August 15, 2012**

**Time: 2:00 p.m.**

Ken was leaning over his balcony finishing his message to Davis with Wormmon by his side. His hair was cut almost close to his head and his face looked more mature than all those years ago. After sending it, he looked down to the streets below wondering if Davis can make it to his wedding or not.

"What are you thinking about Ken?" Wormmon ask in a concern voice.

"Oh nothing Wormmon, Just wondering if Davis will make it to the wedding, that's all." Ken replied to his digimon as he was picking him up and heading inside.

"I'm sure that he and Veemon will make it," Wormmon said. "But you need to focus on preparing your wedding."

Ken set Wormmon on the couch in their living room. His current apartment reminded him of the one when he was living with his parents. Everything was a mix between his and Yolie's life style but to them it felt like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit perfectly together. Hawkmon was leaving his room that he shared with Wormmon and heading to the kitchen when he bumped into Ken.

"I say, when is Yolei going to get back from her wedding dress shopping with the girls. She's been gone for five hours." Hawkmon complained to Ken.

"She should be back before we go to diner with the others Hawkmon." Ken said as he sat next to Wormmon.

"Argh." yelled Hawkmon. He went to the kitchen and got an apple to snack on. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Ken opened the door to revile Yolei with a few bags in her hand. Her purple hair reached down to her thighs and she still had her coke bottle glasses from when she was in middle school. She was wearing a crimson skirt that reached her knees with a brown fur jacket.

"Kenny!" yelled Yolei as she jumped onto Ken. "I finally found the dress I wanted to wear. Mimi kept on making me try on other gowns after I picked the one I liked."

"Where is it? I want to see it." Hawkmon asked while hovering next to Yolei.

"It's at Mimi's house, don't worry you'll see it during the wedding." Yolei said.

"But I want to see it now" Hawkmon yelled.

"You will see it but for now I need you to try this on." Yolei said as she was going through one of her many bags. She pulled out a small tuxedo and

threw it to Hawkmon.

"There is no way I'm going to wear this." Hawkmon said as he held it up to his chest.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR IT TO THE WEDDING AND THAT'S FINAL. NOW TRY IT ON." Yolei yelled to Hawkmon. Hawkmon, who was shivering with fear, put on the tuxedo which looked like it would fit a small child. Wormmon was rolling on the floor laughing at Hawkmon until he couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry Wormmon, I have one for you too." Yolei said as she grabbed Wormmon and forcefully put a tuxedo with four sleeves on him that

covered half his body.

"This cruel and unusual punishment." Wormmon said as he walked around the living room.

"I think it suits you." Ken said to Wormmon as he was taking it off.

"Don't worry guys you won't be the only ones wearing these. The other digimon will be wearing tuxedos and gowns at the wedding." Yolie said as she put the clothes away in the bag.

"I hope the others don't have to deal with this crap" Hawkmon whispered to Wormmon.

* * *

"Aw, Gatomon you look so cute in that dress. I wish I had a camera right now." Kari said as Gatomon walked in their apartment's living room with her gown on. Kari was going through the dresses that she bought for Gatomon for the wedding. Her smooth brown hair was cut to her shoulders and her body had matured to a healthy twenty-two year old woman.

"This makes me feel puffy Kari. Do I have to wears this?" Gatomon complained.

"Yes you do. This is Yolei's wedding we're talking about and don't forget who might be there to be Ken's best man." Kari said.

"I know who it is Kari you've been mentioning it all week. It seems kind of ironic that he was obsessed with you and now you're obsessed with him. What happen to Kari I used to know?" Gatomon yelled.

"At least I'm not mumbling "Veemon, Veemon. Oh baby!" while I'm asleep." Kari said to Gatomon with a grin on her face.

"You tell anybody about that and you're dead." Gatomon said while pointed one of her claws at Kari.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me Gatomon." Kari said. She glanced at her watch to see that it was four o'clock. "Gatomon put away your dress for now we have to meet the others for dinner."

A half and hour later, Kari and Gatomon arrived at The Blue Flame, which was the most expensive and fancy place to eat in Japan, in her KIA Sorento to be greeted by her brother Tai and Izzy who already got tables for them, Tentomon and Agumon were standing right beside them waving at Kari and Gatomon. Tai finally cut his hair so that now it was short and spiky; his body was muscularly built over the years that made him look like he could take on any one. Tai married Jun when he went to America to work for the U.N. Izzy kept his hair the same and had a little muscle. On his back was his personal laptop that he took every where with him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kari asked them.

"Nothing really." Tai said to his sister. "How about you go inside and sit with Jun. Izzy will show you where she is, I'll stay out here and wait for

the others."

"Fine" Kari said. As she went inside she saw the most beautiful masterpieces she had ever seen, some were from the seventeen hundreds. She saw Jun sitting with her crimson hair that was pulled back in a ponytail that matched perfectly with her blood red dress. When she arrived at the table, Izzy went back outside to Tai.

"Hay Kari, how's it going" Jun said to Kari as she was sitting down. Gatomon sat in the chair next to her and went through the menu.

"Same old stuff. I finally start my job this school year, I can't waitto see my class." Kari said to Jun.

"That's great. There's something I need to tell you before we continue one." Jun said.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"I'm pregnant." Jun said with a smile on her face.

"That's awesome but wait…will that make me an Aunt?" Kari said.

"Yes silly but don't tell Tai I told you, he wants to keep it a secret from Davis." Jun whispered to Kari.

"Have you heard from Davis lately?" Kari asked.

"Yes. He said that he just got back from his tour in IRAQ. Why do you ask?" Jun replied.

"Just wondering on how my friend is."Kari said. A few minutes later T.K. and Patamon arrived along with his brother Matt and Sora, who are also married, with Gabumon and Biyomon waking by them. T.K and Patamon sat next to Kari and Gatomon, Matt and Sora sat next to Jun along with Gabumon and Biyomon. Matt's body, like Tai, was muscularly shaped and looked more mature. He cut his hair so that it was slightly passed his ears. Sora's body looked like a tennis athlete due to the training to be a pro tennis player. She had her short hair pulled back in a smaller ponytail compared to Taylenne. Ken and Yolie were right behind them with Hawkmon and Wormmon tailing behind them. Finally Codey and Taylenne came in hand in hand with Armadillomon and a female Armradillomon on the side of them. Taylenne's had long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, reviling her smooth pale face. She was around Codey's height, which was five foot seven, and had a slim body. Codey was a little taller than Taylenne and had a slim athletic body from all his kendo practice. Tai and Izzy came in with Mimi and Palmon behind them and saw that the round table was cramped. Joe could not make it due to his job at the hospital for humans and digimon.

"How about all the digimon eat at the table next to us so that we have more room." Tai said to everyone. Soon as all the Digimon moved to the table next to them and every on was seated, Izzy pulled out his computer and faced the screen to every body.

"I'm going to make this quick. We were suppose to have this when Davis got back from American but time is against us." Izzy said as his computer powered up. "As you all know there's been an increase in kidnappings among the teens. Tai and I have investigated the files on the abducted teens and found out that all of them were the ones planted with dark spores years ago. We have no leads on who might behind these abductions."

"But didn't you guys get the spores out of them years ago?" Taylenne asked.

"We did but they might have a small trace of the spores left in them." Izzy said.

"So, when do we start looking for the children and this guy?" Matt asked.

"We can't." Tai said in a bitterness tone. "The entire investigation is under supervision of the Digi-Freelancers and their leading commander, Agent Washington."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Digi-Freelancers" Tai repeated himself. "It's a top secret organization that was created six years ago to keep balance between both worlds. Genni and Izzy have tried countless times to find out more about them but it seems like they don't exist, like they found a way to avoid detection from Genni. So far we only know that there are only fifty personnel in the program and Agent Washington is the right hand man of the Director."

"How's that possible?" Codey asked. "No one knows about Genni except for the Digi-Destine."

"Well it seems that some one told them about him out and now they know how to avoid his ability to hack their network." Izzy replied.

"How do you know about them if they are classified top secret?" Kari asked her brother.

"Because Izzy and I are part of the Oversight Sub-Committee for Project Digi-Freelancer. We monitor what they do from time to time and make sure they don't become to powerful." Tai told his sister. "My job is to find a way to shut it down for good. If someone from the program found out I was telling you guys about this, I'll be put in jail for life or worse."

"Any luck on shutting them down?" T.K. asked.

"No." Tai said to T.K. "let's talk about this later, dinner is here."

Over hearing them from the neighboring building, a white armored man stood there with its left hand pressed against his visor's advance hearing unit to listen in on the conversation.

_'So, the great Agent Washington is coming here to Japan'_ hissed a sly voice inside its head, _'our plan is coming together.'_

_'These people might be useful to our objective.'_ hissed a female voice.

_'Let's take them now.'_ growled another voice.

_'No!'_ barked a deep voice. _'This will just provoke Agent Washington.'_

_'Then we wait till he comes here then we strike.'_ said a child like voice.

_'Agreed'_ six voices said in unison. The white armored man stepped back, taking another look at the Digi- Destaine., and then faded into the night, waiting for its target to strike.

* * *

_Dear, Director_

_We write to you in regard to the incident at Odaiba, Japan. The reports from your recovery unit indicate us clearly that this "Meta" figure has some of your program's equipment. We would like to know how this came to be when you have the "best soldiers that proudly serve under your command and won't let you down" and why you are sending not one, but three Freelancers to investigate these unfortunate events. Also, how can one being operate several equipment with only one suite of armor and still function with out any problems? We want an update ASAP Director on this situation after your Freelancers make a thorough investigation of the area. We would also like to inform you that one of our committee member's is out there to inform us in case anything goes wrong. Be nice to him please._

_Sincerely,_

_The Oversite_

_Sub-Committee of Project Digi-Freelancer_

* * *

**Country: United States**

**Location: Classified**

**Date: August 15, 2012**

**Time: 12:00 p.m.**

Davis walked down the corridors of Eagle's Nest by himself after he sent Veemon back to his room, turning left and right down each path way until he came up to an arrow on the ground that said Shooting Range. After typing in the code to the door, he heard a faint 'click' and walked in side. The room was at least two miles long with fifty shooting post lined side by side. A few of them were taken by a few of his close comrades, Agent California and Agent Virginia. Agent California was one of the toughest soldiers in the program and did all the heavy lifting, but he was the nicest and most supporting people Davis had ever met. His hard, rough face made it seem like you should not mess around with him, but he always socialized with all the freelancers. Agent Virginia was the youngest and shortest Freelancer in the program. His high IQ made him the most reliable soldier in an undercover mission and was very valuable when it came to a quick extraction. He was limited on missions due to his poor aim and misjudgments on what to do under pressure. As Davis looked down the posts and spotted Allison in her usual post with her SRS 99D sniper rifle in hand. Her hands were calm and steady while she was look down the scope of the rifle. Three shots were fired and she did not flinch or move as the shots left the barrel and headed a mile down the range toward its target, striking dead center in the human shape target. As Davis was walking toward her, he picked up his favorite gun, a BR55HB Battle Rifle, from the weapon stand. He took his spot right next to her post and waited to her to acknowledge his presence.

"So, what did he say?" She asked as she set her rifle down and face him.

"We can go to Japan together but we have to work with Agent South on this mission." Davis said to his girlfriend.

"What the hell!" She yelled. "She is crazy and a pain in the ass to work with, why do we have to work with her?"

"Because she is the only agent that is stationed out there who is not injured." Davis said.

"Well at least we'll get some alone time while we are in our own room." Allison said as she was leaning against stroking her finger up and down Davis's chest.

"Of course we will," Davis replied as he readied his rifle and aimed it down the range to a fresh new target that popped up. "Do you want to see a new trick I've

been practicing?"

"Yes please."

Davis aimed his rifle so that his target system was aiming in between the dummy's eyes. As he pulled the trigger, Davis jerked the gun to the right as the three bullets exited the barrel. The first bullet hit his dummy in between the eyes; the other bullets went through California's and Florida's dummies which was twenty meters apart from each other.

"What the..." yelped Virginia. "Washington! I'm trying to practice here so I can have my weapon privileges back. I don't need you screwing up my concentration."

"Sorry Virginia. Sorry California. I'm just showing Allison my new trick" Davis apologized to both of them.

"Don't be Wash." California said as he pressed a button to put up a fresh new dummy. "That was kick ass. Can you show me how to do that?"

"Some other time Cal. Right now, Allison and I need to be some where" Davis told California as he slung his Battle Rifle around his right arm.

"We do?" Allison asked as Davis grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway.

After they were down the hallway and a good distance, Davis turned around and faced Allison with the box he got from the Director in his hand by his side.

"Allison, I know that I have been putting this off for a while and I'm really sorry." Davis said with guilt in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Are you drunk or something?" Allison asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm taking about this." Davis said as he knelled on his right leg and brought up the box and began to open it.

'Is he doing what I think he's doing' Allison thought to himself as her heart was racing faster and faster.

"Will you marry me?" Davis asked Allison when he opened the box to reveal a ring with a 15 karat diamond with the Crest of Miracles on it. Allison just stood there, dumbstruck, lost in thought on what just happened. All her dreams just came true in a matter of seconds. Tears were forming by her eyes and she tried to wipe them away but her arms would not respond.

"Yes." Were the only words that came from her mouth as she tackled him to the ground and began kissing him all over his face. After a few second, Davis realized that he needed air before he passed out and that his rifle was pressing against his back.

"Allison…can't… breath." Davis gasped between Allison's kisses.

"Sorry." Allison said after she got off Davis. She took the ring that was presented to her and put it on her ring finger. It slid on perfectly on her finger and glowed a faint white light from all the polish that was applied to it.

"It took me a while to find the right size." Davis said after a few moments of silence

"It's perfect" She replied. "Now I have a little present for you"

Allison grabbed Davis by the hand and yanked him off the ground out of joy. She led Davis down the hall and headed in the direction to her room. When they got, she pushed him inside and peered out into the hallway to make sure no one was around. After confirming that the close was clear, she closed and locked the door so that she could give Davis a present that he would never forget.

* * *

_Nine hours later_

_L.A. International Airport_

Davis and Allison were waiting at their gate in their civilian clothes that were supplied to them. Davis wore a Black t-shirt with "Go Strong, Army Strong" printed on the front and a casual pair of blue jeans. Allison wore a baby blue t-shirt that said "That's Right, I'm A Gay Robot." with her favorite black jeans that were slightly torn on the knees. Veemon and BlackGatomon were sleeping with BlackGatomon leaning on Veemon in one of the chairs that were next to Davis and Allison. Davis and Allison were still smiling from what happened nine hours ago in Allison's room.

"Nervous?" Allison asked.

"Kind of." Davis replied. "Its been almost ten years since I last saw them and I wonder if they are still the same."

"People will always change but only a little." Allison said trying to cheer up Davis.

"Thanks" He said with a warm smile. Seeing that their fight was ready, they picked up their backpacks and Digimon and headed to through the gate, ready for what lies ahead of them.

_Ken's and Yolie's apartment_

_7:00 am_

Ken woke up with Wormmon bouncing on his chest trying to get his attention. His D-Terminal was opened up in one of Wormmons arms.

"Ken, Ken!" Wormmon yelled. "It's Davis"

Ken's anger was quickly replaced with joy and grabbed the Terminal.

_Ken,_

_My flight will be landing on gate 13D at 7:45am so I hope you get this before I land; knowing that you get up a 4:00am. Don't tell anyone that I'm here yet because I want to surprise them and show them my fiance. Thank you again for keeping all of this a secret._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Davis_

Ken just sat there straight up and looked at his clock, it was seven in the morning. The next thing Wormmon saw was Ken's bed sheets before he went flying across the room when Ken jumped out of bed and grabbing his nearest set of cloths while yelling. "Son of a Bitch! I knew that something like this would happen" Ken went out the door when Yolie woke up from all the noise.

"What the hell just happened Wormmon?" Yolie asked Wormmon who was on the floor.

"Look at the Terminal." Was his only response before he headed to the kitchen for some ice to put on his head. Yolie read the message that was on the Terminal and her eyes were wide open after she finished reading it. She then picked up her phone to call Kari. After a few seconds, a tired voice was heard on the phone.

"What is it Yolie?" Kari asked.

"Kari, Davis flight is almost here in about forty-five minutes and.." Yolie said.

"WHAT!" Kari yelled. "Thanks Yolie for telling me, got to go." Kari said in on breath before hanging up.

"Wait Kari" Yolie yelled in to the phone. "Crap Wormmon, wake up Hawkmon, we got to go and prevent World War Three from happening." She yelled in to the kitchen while quickly putting on some cloths.

On the roof top that had a view of Ken and Yolie's apartment stood the Meta.

'_He is here'_ said a deep voice.

_'But we should still wait until the time is right'_ said a female voice.

_'We still need him to unlock 'her_', _remembe_r' said a raspy voice.

'_Yes, then we can rule the universe. MWUHAHAHA_' laughed a twisted and insane voice.

* * *

_Dear Chairmen,_

_My people, my family, are none of your concern and I hope that all of you will respect that. As for the Meta, there is no explanation for how it is operating or who is behind it. We are working at our best ability to bring an end to all of this and we will update you as soon as possible. The only theory we can think of is that the Meta has a "Smart" A.I. that is operating all of its units, but this is impossible for we are the only one with a "Smart" A.I., the Alpha A.I. If you have been reading the reports, you would understand by now that the Alpha is under the highest protection in the military and no one, and I mean no one, can get to it. I will see that the Meta will be dealt with and/or exterminated by all means necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_The Director of Project Freelancer_

* * *

**Ok. I hope you guys like it. It may be a long time before I update this again.**

**A.O.D**


End file.
